


3am conversation

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: When Mal can’t sleep she get some good advice from her roommates and a clear head.





	3am conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know why am I writing another story when I haven’t even finish any of my olds ones. Well I had this plot stuck in my head for some whiles. Enjoy, and thanks to wosobsessed159 for checking this one shot.

“Mal, what the hell are you doing up this late?” Andi Sullivan asked her roommate. She stood on the bottom of the stairs looking at her suspiciously.

Mal looked up from the bowl to find Andi standing in front of her with her arms crossed. Mal sighed as she let go of the wooden spoon.

“I can’t sleep,” Mal was quick to explain to Andi as she took a chair on the other side of the counter. “I’ve tried everything. Counting sheep, just keeping my eyes close, hell even putting on ocean sounds. But nothing has worked.”

“Are you nervous about the upcoming game?” Andi looked at her carefully. Reaching over, she swiped a good amount of the cake mix onto her finger and brought it up to her lips. “ I’m positive you’ll do great Mal-“

“It’s not that,” Mal cut Andi off, shaking her head before letting out a sigh. “I have something else on my mind other than soccer.”

Andi raised an eyebrow, she reached over once more to grab a bit more of the cake mid when Mal smacked her hand away. The older girl quickly pulled away, rubbing her hand. “What is it then?”

Mal opened her mouth ready to reveal to Andi what was really bothering her when she heard two pairs of feet shuffling down the stairs. Both of them turned their head to find Rebecca Quinn and Rose Lavelle standing in the same spot that Andi was standing a few minutes ago.

“Guys, what’s going on? It’s three o’clock in the morning?” Rebecca asked, rubbing her fist against her eyes. 

“Mal can’t sleep,” Andi explained to the two newcomers. “Something’s bothering her, and she was about to tell me before you two decided to interrupt us,” she added, sneaking in another finger inside the bowl while Mal was distracted. 

Rebecca made the first move and walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle. After shutting the door behind her, she turned to face Mal. “What’s on your mind little one?”

“I don’t know how I feel about Brandon anymore.”

Brandon was Mal’s boyfriend of a year, they met when Brandon asked Mal for an autograph, claiming it was for her younger sister. After shamelessly flirting for ten minutes, Brandon asked Mal out for pizza and the rest is history. 

Rose appeared behind Andi and placed her arms on Andi’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. Feelings change all the time.”

Andi nodded in agreement. “Rose is right, the best you can do is talk to him and tell him the true.”

Mal felt a pang of nervousness rush through her body, she was ready to tell her teammates that she might be bisexual and that she’s currently crushing on someone else other than her boyfriend.

“What if I’m confused about more than just my relationship with Brandon?” Mal asked in a worried voice. She looked up at her teammates before adding, “What if I’m confused about my sexuality?”

The room was silent for a moment. Andi made the first move and climbed down off the stool and walked over to Mal, engulfing her in a tight hug.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re human,” Andi spoke softly against Mal’s ear as she gave her a squeeze. Rose and Rebecca soon joined in on the hug. Mal laughed against Andi’s shoulder, releasing the nerves she had been feeling. “You’re still the same girl we love and respect, never forget that.”

Mal nodded her head, her eyes flooded with tears. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears away before clearing her throat.

“This means a lot to me guys,” said Mal, sounding relieved. “This has been on my mind for a long time and I wasn’t sure how you guys would react to this.”

“Mal it doesn’t matter if you’re straight, bisexual, or a dog we love you regardless.”

“Well I would have love her more if she was a dog,” Rose said suddenly.

“Not the time for your humor Rose,” Rebecca hissed angrily, smacking Rose over her head. She shrugged her shoulder lightly before dodging another hit from Rebecca.

“What? I’m not going to lie to her.” 

“I swear I’m dealing with children,” Andi muttered under her breath, shaking her head. She turned to looked at Mal. “So who’s the lucky girl that’s making you change your sexuality?”

“What’s making you think there’s someone?” Mal replied hurriedly.

“Oh, please,” Rebecca snorted, grabbing the bowl from the counter and a spoon. “There’s gotta be someone for you to be questioning your relationship with Brandon.”

“She does have a point,” Rose nodded her head in agreement. She hopped onto the counter and stole the spoon from Rebecca before she had a chance to shove the cake mix inside her mouth.

Rebecca narrowed her eyes, shaking her head before turning her eyes back to Mal. “I bet it’s one our teammates.”

“Yeah but who?” Andi asked as Rebecca was enjoying another spoonful of the cake mix.

“Maybe it’s Morgan.” 

“Naw she’s seeing someone,” Rebecca responded as she took a sip of the water she grabbed from the fridge. When she got looks from Rose and Andi, she added on with a shrug, “She told me last week.”

“I think it’s Whitney, they had spent a lot of time together.” 

“Guys—“

“No shit dummy, they’re teammates of course they would be seen together most of the times,” Andi chuckled mockingly, cutting Mal off.

“I meant outside of the field!” Rose scoffed at Andi and Rebecca. The three of them continued arguing over who could be the girl Mal was crushing on.

“It’s Jessie!” Mal said impatiently, ending the banter going on between the three older girls. All three heads immediately turned to looked at Mal.

Mal let out a sigh of relief as she stared at her teammates, waiting for their reactions. The spoon that Rose had stolen from Rebecca was hanging from her mouth, her eyes widened. All the while, Rebecca and Andi were sharing identical smirks. 

“I should’ve known,” Rebecca said, shaking her head with a short laugh.

“Why do you say that?” Rose tore her gaze away from Mal and was now looking at Rebecca. 

“Jessie is attractive,” Rebecca said in response with a shrug.” She can make any one gay, I mean, I should know.”

There was a pause then Rose said with a shrug, eyeing her teammates, “I mean, she does have a point. Have you seen that girl’s calves?”

“I’ve seen better,” Andi said hurriedly. Shaking her head and crossing her arms, she glared at Rebecca, “So back to you and Jessie, did something happen?”

“No, nothing happen, I was just saying,” Rebecca said, looking embarrassed, “Well— okay, fine, I had a crush on Jessie.”

“Oh, great,” Mal muttered. 

“When did this happen?” Rose asked half-amused.

“Yes Rebecca, do tell?” Andi asked with a smirk. 

Rebecca rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh she lifted her hands up to rubbed her face but girls knew she was hiding a blush on her face. 

“Look it happened during one of the national team camps. We were roommates and shit happens.”

“Please tell me you didn’t hook up with her.”

“Nothing like that. I meant with feelings,” Rebecca admonished.

Rose punched Rebecca’s shoulder, which Rebecca responded by latching herself at Rose. The two supposed adult were now wrestling on the ground. 

“Guys, can we go back to me please?” Mal announced loudly. Rose and Rebecca scrambled off of each other and stood next to Andi. Mal looked at her teammates pleadingly. “What am I going to do?”

“Tell her the truth?” Andi suggested teasingly as she clapped Mal’s shoulder before letting out a soft yawn. “I’m going to bed before I end up falling asleep during practice tomorrow.”

“Following right behind you.”

Mal nodded her head and said her goodnights to the others. She turned her back, ready to walked up the stairs, when Rebecca grabbed Mal’s arm and wheeled her around so she was now face-to-face with her.

“Listen Mal, Andi is right. You should tell her how you feel,” Rebecca said firmly.

“What if she doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t want to ruin our friendship just because of a silly crush,” Mal sounded slightly anxious.

“It’s not a silly crush.”

“How do you know that?” Mal asked in surprise. 

“Because,” said Rebecca, moving across the room. She had reached the bottom steps before turning her body to face Mal and continued, “She rejected me for you.”

Mal didn’t know whether to smile or not at the confession. She was happy to hear she had a chance with Jessie but the same time, she couldn’t help but feel bad for her roommate. Mal opened her mouth ready to comfort the Canadian when she realized that Rebecca was already inside her room, closing the door behind her. Mal took this as a sign to go to bed and maybe continue this conversation later on.


End file.
